If Only
by IzzatiNoKitsune
Summary: Ryoma broke up with Sakuno because he put tennis is his priority. What will happen after they broke up? ONE-SHOT, Character death. I made this one-shot inspired by a video in Youtube!


**This story is actually in Ryoma's POV. So please remember it!**

_**DISCLAIMER: The characters is belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. And the story is actually inspired by iKiohri from Youtube. [I think mostly people already know this… but oh wells! The title on Youtube is "IF ONLY..." RyoSaku Love Story]**_

_**IF ONLY…**_– Song lyrics

_IF ONLY…_– Flashbacks / Thought (original from the video)

IF ONLY… – Ryoma's POV

"IF ONLY…" – Talking

**If Only…**

_I will never forget that day…_

_It was a memory that kept repeating in my mind…_

_IF ONLY I can have you again even for just one second…_

_IF ONLY I can take it back…_

_**XOXOXO**_

"We break up." I broke the silence with cold voice. Sakuno staring at me with wide eyes in disbelieved as I looking away from her eyes.

"W-Why?" Her voice turning hoarse and I turn a glance at her. Those miserable eyes that staring at me…

_**XOXOXO**_

_**You are an ordinary girl, while I am chained to a destiny.**_

_**Vulnerable to the ploy of fate.**_

_**Yet another pair of tragic lovers.**_

_**In my desire to protect my interest and dreams,**_

_**I committed and evil act,**_

_**That mercilessly CRUSHED you.**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_It was raining outside, and it's really heavy. I stared at the dark cloud that covered the blue sky. I sighed and watched the rain. It's really boring…_

"_Oh my… It's really heavy… Oh no! I forgot my umbrella!" A small yet girly voice sighed right next to me. I took a glanced at her. Ryuuzaki Sakuno, my clumsy classmate and also the granddaughter of my tennis coach. I'm not really in great terms with her, but sometimes… I think she's cute. Did I just said that word? CUTE? Really Echizen Ryoma? I sighed at my thought._

_There's a silence between us, but I notice she took a few shy glanced at me. I sighed again._

"_Hey Ryuuzaki." I broke the silence. The girl startled and looked at me. "Y-Yes Echizen-kun" Her soft voice replied, and I barely smirked at her but the smirked quickly went away._

"_Do you… want me to send you home? I do have this big coat with me." I asked her and glanced at her. Then I saw that kind smile that made my heart race up. _

"_Sure Echizen-kun!" She smiled and I nodded at her._

"_Let's go together." I muttered and we ran through the heavy rain while we were holding hands._

_**XOXOXO**_

_**During my short stay in that country,**_

_**I got to know a clumsy girl who somehow caught my attention.**_

_**With such a kind smile and gentle heart,**_

_**She broke through my defenses**_

_**And I unknowingly let her into my heart.**_

_**XOXOXO**_

"Tennis is my priority." I answered her, looking away from her. She stared at me in shock.

"You're just a distraction. I don't want you in my life." I continue, and within a second, a tear falling out from her big brown eyes. This bang my heart. It's really hurt.

"O-Oh. I-I understand Ryo-Ryoma-kun." She closed her face with trembling hands. I frowning at this and I reach her face with my cold hand, but she pushed me away. She quickly turned away and run from me.

I staring at her shadow as it begin to disappear then I look at the sky. A tear ran down on my face, follow by more drops.

"W-Why am I crying? Idiot! I'm a jerk! I'm a jerk!" I yell out as I punching the wall next to me. The tears turn heavier as my knuckles turning red. It's hurt… But my heart is breaking into pieces… I crying myself out, letting the tears flow…

_**XOXOXO**_

_**But then my arrogant self saw her as a weakness.**_

_**The soft spot in my heart that I needed to get rid of.**_

_**And so that was exactly what I did.**_

_**But then I wondered why my tears wouldn't stop afterwards.**_

_**You are just an ordinary girl,**_

_**While I have a destiny to fulfill.**_

_**Cruel fate was play a dirty trick on us,**_

_**Yet another pair of ILL-FATED lovers.**_

_**I never HATED myself as much as I did back then.**_

_**Isn't it ironic how I just threw away the thing that I LOVED the MOST?**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_Soon after that, I moved back to America. You wrote me a letter every day, even though I never wrote back._

"_Please take care of yourself."_

"_Good luck on your next professional match."_

"_Please wear a scarf since it's getting cold outside."_

"_The news said you broke your wrist. I hope you're doing okay…"_

_Always, Always, ALWAYS._

_Your letters were always about me. You never stop caring did you?_

_And then one day, your letters suddenly stop coming. A letter from your grandmother explained the reason._

_**XOXOXO**_

It's been a month since her last letter. I'm waiting patiently with eagerness to hear from her. I took the milk out from the fridge and I notice an envelope slip into my door. I take the letter and scan it over. It's not from her, but her grandmother. I rip the envelope open and read the white paper.

"_I'm really sorry Echizen. But my granddaughter, Sakuno, passed away last month. She was hit by a drunkard truck driver and it caused her death…"_

I drop the milk on the floor as I fall down on my knees. Many more words were written after _DEATH_, but I can't see it anymore. My sight's turning blurry as tears forming in my eyes. It's hurt, its suffocating me. I clench my chest. My heart is breaking into billion pieces. A memory of her appeared in my mind.

"_Ryoma-kun! I-I made this bento for you!"_

"_Ryoma-kun! Let's go home together!"_

"_R-Ryoma-kun, I l-love you…"_

"_Ryoma-kun!"_

"_Ryoma-kun!"_

"_O-Oh. I-I understand Ry-Ryoma-kun…"_

That's the last and the saddest voice he had heard from her soft yet beautiful voice. Her smile flashing through his thought making him trembling.

He missed her scent, he miss her hand-made bento, he miss her long brown hair, he miss her brown eyes, and he miss the most is her kind smile and gentle heart.

"Sakuno… Forgive me, I-I'm sorry…" He whispered as he look at her picture that he keep in photo frame. "Sakuno…"

_**XOXOXO**_

_**You were a simple girl, while I am forced to live with this tragedy.**_

_**If only I can turn back time and redo things all over again.**_

_**If ever I am given that chance I'll definitely do things,**_

_**DIFFERENTLY…**_

_**XOXOXO**_

So... How was it? Well, I want to say thanks for iKiohri for this inspirational video! It's giving me ideas. I really love all her videos work! Anyway! Please review! 33


End file.
